


No Resolution

by cre8iveovadose



Series: Second Chance [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cre8iveovadose/pseuds/cre8iveovadose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine asks for Sebastian’s help after the shooting incident but Sebastian is just as shaken as Blaine, albeit for slightly different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of gun violence, mentions of depression, self-harm and PTSD.  
> This is a little more canon-compliant than most of my other stuff because I was quite emotional after 4x18 “Shooting Star”. It happens sort of in the middle of the episode, before we find out what actually happens.

Blaine took a deep breath as he knocked on Sebastian Smythe’s front door. He wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for the Warbler to answer the door and when it opened, Blaine felt his throat close and his eyes well with tears. Sebastian looked as scared as he felt and he let the boy pull him inside. He heard the door close before Sebastian hugged him tightly.

“Talk to me, Blaine. What happened?” Sebastian asked. He’d already heard about the shooting at McKinley but Blaine had called to talk.

“I still feel like I’m there. I feel like I’m in the choir room behind that damn piano!” Blaine cried into Sebastian’s shoulder. “Mom already took me to the therapist but I just – I can’t _feel_ anything!”

Sebastian pulled away, taking Blaine’s hand and leading him into the living room. “Sit down.”

Blaine fell back into the couch, wiping at his eyes before his hands fell into his lap and he shook his head. “I thought I’d never walk out of the room. And the others were making it worse! They just kept trying to get out and talking – we could have all fucking died!”

“I thought it was just a teacher’s gun going off by accident,” Sebastian murmured. He’d sat down beside Blaine but he couldn’t shake the shock of seeing his friend so _traumatised_. He couldn’t put this image together with when he’d seen Blaine at the end of the Sadie Hawkins dance, drunk and bumbling in the back of Nick’s car.

“It was but we didn’t know that.” Blaine shook his head as he leaned forward. “I-I wanted to tell my parents – tell them how much I loved them… I wanted to text Kurt for the same thing but… It was so quiet and there was so much noise at the same time… I couldn’t make it stop and I can’t fix it because of Cheerios and just-”

“Okay, okay – what do you mean you can’t fix it? You can’t stop flashbacks or what?” Sebastian’s heart was in his throat. He wasn’t ready to deal with this, it was too soon…

“I wanna fucking cut myself, okay?!” Blaine screamed. He glared at Sebastian for a few long seconds before he crumbled and burst into tears again. Sebastian shuffled closer and pulled him into his arms again, rubbing Blaine’s back as sobs wracked his body.

“I-I don’t know how to help you, Blaine,” Sebastian murmured.

“You can’t help me… No one can.”

Sebastian sighed softly. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll make it through this.”

As much as he wanted to, Sebastian couldn’t ignore the tingling in his own wrists. Maybe they were both just too broken to fix each other this time.


End file.
